Sorry I don't have a title yet
by kmsm25
Summary: A little bit of this, a little bit of that, hope you like it!


**ONE**

It was so dark I couldn't see anything clearly just some dim lights at the end of the alley. I was running so fast I barely could hear my own footsteps stomping and splashing the dirty water left from the last rainfall. I could only feel the aching in my joints, the soreness of my muscles and the compression in my chest as I was running out of air but more so I had the strong sensation that somebody was still chasing me. I could hear the footsteps and strikethrough breath behind me but I was too afraid to take a look or to stop for a minute. I build the courage to look back. I was so scared but after running for what seem like hours, I had the feeling I was safe. When I looked… I got hit in the head.

The next thing I know I hear the sound of a lawnmower, feel the sun in my skin and I could taste the smell of pancakes. I open my eyes and I'm in my old bedroom at my parents house, on my bed, wearing my Victoria's Secrets pajama and feeling like I've been sleeping all day long. I try to get up from bed but feel an awful pain in my head as if I got hit with something pretty hard. I reach up to touch my head and there's no bump.

_Wow, what a nightmare._

I looked around and everything seemed normal. My room is the same since the day I left for college. My queen bed with cotton purple sheets was still in the same place with lots of big fluffy pillows. On the opposite wall of the bed was my dresser. The same one I had since I was born. On the walls were photos of me and my high school friends, some certificates of my achievements from school and like any high school girl's room posters of my favorite actors at the time. I've always been kind of a movie freak so there were also photos of some of my favorite movies like Grease, Pretty in Pink, A walk in the clouds and The Exorcist. I threw in that last one so my friends wouldn't think I was this pathetic romantic loser who only believed in happily ever after. It was a typical teenage girl room even though I was more mature than my friends at that age.

I could hear my mom down in the kitchen making breakfast, dad was mowing the lawn and my sister in law was shouting in the next room trying to wake my brother up. Me and my brother didn't still live there. We were visiting them for weekend. Ever since my brother and I left home we would make plans to visit our parents on the same weekend. I think it was our little guilty conscience making up for moving out too early. It was hard for my mom when my brother left the house. The reason he left was to live with his girlfriend who he knocked up. To make the long story short they lived together, had a beautiful son, and a year later got separated.

To add to my mother's grieve, I left a year later. I had my own reasons for leaving but I think me leaving was harder for my mom for various reasons. Reason number one, I'm the youngest. Reason number two, when I left they got to experience what's called the empty nest (that's the part in the circle of life when the kids leave the house and the parents are left alone trying not to be miserable). And reason number three, strangely enough, I am my mom's best friend. Now you can understand why I said that I'm too mature for my age. My mom and I talk about everything. Yes, I mean everything, including sex. Most people think it's weird that I can talk so openly with her about that stuff but that's what makes our relationship so special, the way we trust each other. I know sometimes it's hard for her to hear all my craziness; there are times when she tells me:

_Marie, please I can't take it anymore. You know I love you but you're making me crazy_.

And I understand her. She even had to deal with all the craziness and breakdowns I had when I was dating a married man (so much for mature, right?) But now I understand how much of a mistake that was; the biggest yet. Not my proudest moment.

_Enough with the road down memory lane._ _I have to get up and take a bath. Where the hell are my slippers? My brother probably took them, damn it he doesn't change. I can bet my next paycheck that he has them._

**- Charlie, do you have my slippers? **I shouted from my bedroom.

**- Oh yeah, I left mine at the house so I took yours. Thanks for letting me borrow them.**

_Who does he thinks he is? He just takes everything for granted. Why doesn't he bring his own slippers? Anyway it's too early to start fighting. I'll take a long hot bath and hopefully forget everything and start fresh._ I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on like I would at my apartment.

**-AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mom, the water is coldddd!!! I'm freezing!!**

**-Sorry honey your brother told me to turn off the water heater. He's trying a new saving energy technique.**

**-We better save money because were going to need a lot of it to pay the hospital bill when I catch pneumonia.** I mutter under my breath. So much for my long hot bath, I had to use the cold shower technique. When I was a child I use to count from one to three and would start jumping as I went under the cold water.

**-One, two, two and a half, threeeeeeee, here I go!! Uhhhhh its freezing. This is ridiculous. I'm going to kill Charlie for suggesting this stupid idea.**

**-Honey, Marie what's that noise, are you all right?**

**-Mom, I'm good!!**

You know just taking a bath; jumping up and down, it probably looks like I'm doing the Indian dance for invoking the rain.

_Enough with the torture I'm getting out. I'll just go and dry my hair so I don't catch a cold, get dress and go down stairs to eat breakfast. _

**-Marie breakfast ready!!** mom shouted from the kitchen. **Come down or your brother won't leave you anything!!**

**-I'll be right there!!**

As I got out of my room and walked through the hallway, down stairs to the kitchen I noticed that my house was a little different. My mom loves to decorate so she keeps rearranging the furniture and buying new stuff almost every month. My father doesn't even bother anymore arguing with her. He has given up therefore he just lets her do whatever she wants.

_God!! It smells great, it smells like pancakes!!_

My mom is a great cook. She was already sitting at the table next to my brother. Mom was a petite woman with light brown curly hair and yellow tan skin. She was determine, perfectionist, demanding and charming woman, qualities that made her succeed as a realtor. She had the sweetest smile which made her look younger and prettier but it didn't fool the ones that really knew her. We all knew she had a tough personality. She could be really scary if she wanted to.

**-Honey, sit down I made your favorites, chocolate chips pancakes with banana topping.**

**-Mom you're the best. What's the occasion?**

**-Nothing. **she said innocently** I'm just happy that you're all here. But enough talking, hurry before your brother eats them all.**

**-Little sister is not my fault you're so slow and take so long getting dressed.**

He gets so easily on my nerves and for the record that is not true, I'm actually pretty fast at getting dressed, well faster than the average woman.

**-Well, BIG BROTHER, it's not my fault you are a pig, I mean a jerk, I mean faster than me. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. **I said looking at him with a grin on my face.

**-You two stop the bickering it's only ten in the morning and especially not at the table, have some manners. Besides it's a beautiful day, its lovely outside. **It was my dad who spoke, he was six foot tall, had medium frame body, brown light skin, shiny straight black hair as smooth as silk, you could say he was handsome. People say that I'm a girl version of my dad, except the six foot tall part. I'm a lot smaller. Well right now you couldn't see it because he was cover in sweat and grass. He was wearing an old GAP cap, an old gray t-shirt he always uses while doing chores around the house, fade out jeans with paint stains on them and a pair of outdoors boots covered in grass. Leave it to him to always calm things down. Every time things got a little tense around the house he would interrupt and say something randomly just to change the subject. It is a quality that serves him well at work, being that he is a lawyer, but here at the house he didn't stand a chance.

**-Hey Dad, thanks for waking me up.** I said sarcastically.

**-Yeah well, it was about time you woke up. From what we heard last night you had a long night.**

I wonder what I did last night that got me so tired.

**-Robert, I made you coffee. Black no sugar like you like it.**

That was my sister-in-law, Giselle. My brother and she got married a year after he got separated; they have been married for three years now. Giselle was huge and I don't mean fat, well yeah she was fat but because she is pregnant. She said she was eating for two, but man sometimes she ate as if she had a Boy Scout troop in there. It made us wonder but the doctor always said: _There's no need to worry. It's just one. A big baby girl. _They already lost a child during their first pregnancy, so they were being extra careful on this second one.

My father cares for her very much and everything she wants to eat, it doesn't matter what, he goes out without any hesitation and buys it for her. They had a good daughter/father-in-law relationship. Which it's the normal case in almost every household. The daughter-in-law gets along great with her father-in-law but not so great with the mother-in-law. And honestly I don't blame her; my brother is kind of a modern version of a mama's boy, we were a typical American family.

**-Thanks Giselle, I could really use a good cup of coffee to get my energy up. I still have a lot to do in the house and I'm a little exhausted.**

**-Dad, maybe Charlie could help you. I bet he is dying to mow the lawn. **I said to dad innocently but I knew Charlie understood my true intentions.

_HA, take that!! That's for calling me slow._ Charlie was looking at me accusingly and I knew the war was on.

**-Sure dad, **said Charlie and then he looked at me**. You know mom, I know you been dying to go Christmas shopping and since I'm helping dad and can't go with you I was thinking Marie could help you pick all the presents.**

_Ohh, he didn't._ I could just stab his hand with my fork to wipe that smirk from his face. He was looking at me with victory eyes. Damn, he didn't play fair. He knows I hate to go Christmas shopping with mom, its horrible. It's like volunteering to run a marathon in the desert without any water, food or rest.

**-Marie that's great. Will you go with me? I've been dying to go since last week and I want to buy all the presents in one day so I can get it over with.**

**-Sure, Mom. I'll be happy too**. I would make him pay for this.

My God somebody help me.

**-Giselle, do you want to come too? **asked mom**. **I looked at my sister in law with hope in my eyes and moved my lips saying_Help me, please_ and without any sound also she did the same and said _I don't think so, you're on your own._

**-I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm just going to lay low and rest a little bit.**

_Traitor_, I said to her low enough that my mother wouldn't hear me and she started laughing.

**-What's so funny?** mom asked.

**-Oh nothing, Linda. I just remembered and old joke. **Giselle said to my mom while looking at me with a wicked smile on her face. My brother and she deserved each other; they were both the same, the same pain in my ass. They will both pay for this later.

**-Mom, let me just grab my purse and I will be right there. **I turned to my brother at the end of the stairs where mom couldn't see me and very childish gave him the finger and he returned the gesture.

**-Sure, I'll wait for you in the car, **she said without noticing any rudeness between my brother and me.

I went upstairs to look for my purse in my room and when I entered the room I had a bad feeling about something, like something bad was about to happen. I decided to get my purse and my apartment keys just in case I need to stop there after the shopping day of hell. I started looking inside my purse and didn't find them. I glanced around, my room was kind of messy at the moment there were clothes on top of my bed, all of my makeup was spread on top of my dresser, the hair dryer was also laying on top of the bed and my suitcase was on the floor next to the bed. I looked everywhere and still couldn't find them.

_Man, where did I put those keys?_ _Maybe I drop them last night inside my suitcase_.

I started bending down to pick up my case when my head started to hurt. It feels like someone is continuously stabbing my skull.

_God, that really hurts_.

I closed my eyes and started rubbing my temples to see if it would help. Then it felt like I was watching a movie. I was inside a dark room, it smelled like dirt and rust. I couldn't see much, there was very little light. I looked at my arms and they were cover in dirt, my whole clothes were damp wet and dirty, as if someone dragged me all over a yard.

_What the hell is going on? _

_Where am I? _

_I can't see or hear anything_.

**-Hello, is anybody there? Can someone hear me? Is anybody out there?** I was yelling my lungs out. Suddenly I heard a voice from the other side of the room. It was a girl.

**-Shhhh!! He'll hear you **she said nervously**.**

**-Who's there? Who are you? Where am I?** I asked hysterically. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. I just knew I wasn't alone and I had to get out. This didn't feel right.

**-Calm down**, she said to me. **What's your name?**

**-What do you mean calm down? How can you say that? We've are trapped here and you're telling me to calm down! **I said almost yelling at her again. I wanted to keep yelling but I was so afraid that my voice broke down.

**-He won't hurt us; we just have to do as he says. **She was also scared I could hear it in her voice.

**-What does he want?** I asked her anxiously. She answered carefully and so low I barely heard her,

**-He keeps saying he wants to help us. If you are here it means you're like me, we both are special. I'm Rachel and you are?** _What the hell was she talking about? Help us how? What does she mean we are special? I'm locked up here with a crazy person sitting just a few feet from me. Not to mention the psycho who brought me here._

**-I'm…**

When I was about to answer everything went black again, I opened my eyes and I was back in my room.

_What the hell just happened? It can't be a nightmare, I'm wide awake._

_Oh my God great, I'm going crazy._

_What's wrong with me? Who was that girl?_

_Ok, Marie calm down and take it easy, there's nothing wrong with you._

_I'm probably remembering something from a movie. Yes, that must be._

That's what happens when you can't sleep and you watch a horror movie at three in the morning alone in your apartment. For the record I won't be doing that again.

**-Ok, I'm good, I have to get downstairs mom is waiting for me. **I muttered to myself getting my purse, closing my bedroom door and hurrying down the stairs.

As I passed through the living room I saw Giselle laid on the sofa watching TV and eating chips with cheese dip.

_Now that's what I call a good weekend._

Next to her was my brother already dressed to help my father outside with the backyard. My brother was a successful engineer like his wife. They met at college (just like 70 percent of the people that get married, it's so predictable). He looked a lot like my mom. They had almost the same skin tone, the same curly hair and the same dark brown eyes. He had an average male height and to put it nicely, he was a large guy. Although I hate to admit it, he was cute and with his witty personality and intellect he had a way with the ladies.

**-Bye guys! I'll see you later**. I said charmingly, although my brother and I had our differences I loved him and Giselle very much.

**-Have a great time shopping**. Charlie said as I reach for the door, I turn around only to see the smirk on his face.

**-And I hope you have a great time on house duty**. I said with the same smirk and his face turn from amused to annoyed.

Mom was waiting in the car like she told me. I opened the door and got in.

**-Well, let's go**. I told her as I sat on the driver's seat.

_Let's get this over with_, I said to myself. I was the one driving, it was enough with going to the shopping mission but why make it a suicide mission with my mom driving. I mean I love her and all but her driving gets on my nerves.

**-Are you okay, Marie? You look a little bit tired and exhausted. **mom asked. I could hear the concerned in her voice.

**-Yeah mom I'm good. I just had a long week at work. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up. **I said trying to sound normal which was true I did had a lot of work to do and I didn't want to worry her by saying _Oh yeah I'm also seeing strange things when I close my eyes and having some killer headaches, you know the usual_. If I said that she would think I am crazy and I wouldn't blame her for thinking that I probably am. Also I don't want to mention anything about what's happening to me until I figure it out. I don't want to worry her unnecessarily.

**-At least you're staying busy. Have you met anyone new? **She asked me innocently but I knew the meaning behind the question and the direction it was headed. The right question would have been _Have you met anyone worthy of dating? _If she was going to taunt me, I was going to do the same to her. We can both play that game.

**-Well mom if you mean if I met new patients? The answer is yes. I had two new patients who came in this week for a consult. One was an old man and the other a young woman.**

**-That's good. It means your doing a good job and people are responding. But what I meant before was have you dated anyone lately?**

Ha, I knew it. I knew her like the palm of my hand. Why was everyone so concerned with my love life? So, I haven't dated lately, I was really caught up in work. What was the big issue? Last time I saw my whole family together was at my cousin's wedding and at least ten of them asked me if I had a boyfriend and when was I getting married. And when I said I didn't have a boyfriend they were trying to say comforting words like: _Don't be stupid, don't get married that's for fools, you are better off alone. _I could hear the pity behind every word. I'm positive that if I had a dollar for every time someone asked me in the past five months about my love life I would save enough to make a trip around the freaking world. And I would scream _I'M GOING ALONEEEEE!!!_ before anybody asked. To be honest, of course I sometimes felt alone and in need of companionship but the truth is I don't have the best record in the past with love and I'm kind of scared of putting myself out there and getting my heart crush all over again. And I know it sounds like an excuse but I do want to focus on my work right now.

**-Mom, you know how I hate this subject. I don't want to talk about my love life. I put enough pressure on myself and I really don't want to feel like your pressuring me too. **

**-I'm sorry honey. I'm not pressuring you. It's just that you have been alone for a while and I know you get lonely and sad, I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice. You may fool your friends and yourself but you can't fool me. **

**-I know. I do get lonely and sad but I want to focus in work and the practice is getting started and it's a lot of work. Business is good but it's tiring. I'm also working with some cases from the Psychiatric hospital, they have asked for my consult. **

I studied medicine and did a specialty in adult psychiatry and behavioral science. While I was studying I did a few internships and a lot of hours in residency. After I graduated I got a loan and opened my practice. Some of the patients I treated in my residency became my clients. I'm just getting started. I opened it two years ago and it has work out pretty good. I have to admit it hasn't been easy and I have to thank my family and my friends because they helped with all the setup of the office. Right now I have more than twenty patients. I had to hire a secretary to do all the administrative duties. I couldn't do consults and manage the office as well. It has work out great having the secretary, everything is more organized.

_Thinking of friends, I haven't heard from any of them. I wonder what they have been up to._

**-I'm glad you're focusing on your work; you know how proud your father and I are of you. But I know you. And you're making excuses. Honey, you can't be afraid, you have to get back in the game. You are a beautiful, smart, funny and successful woman. I'm sure you have a lot of guys waiting for you to pay them attention. **I rolled my eyes at her**. Don't look at me like that I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother.**

**-Thanks mom, I'll think about it. **

**-Damnit Marie, stop being so stubborn and don't think about it. Buy a sexy dress, some new shoes, get all dressed up and go out with your friends. Get some drinks and talk to lots of guys and see what happens. Besides I bet you miss the sex.**

**-God mom!! If I say yes would you stop harassing me? Also, I know we talk about everything but easy with the sex talk.**

**-Fine! Sometimes you need someone to yell at you to make you understand.**

**-Fine! But you know I can't talk to lots of guys people might get the wrong impression.**

**-Ohhh my God!! When have you ever cared what people think about you? **

**- I know. I'll make some plans with my friends this week to go man hunting. **Finally, that was the end of that conversation. When my mom wanted to make a point she could be really irritating but I know she had good intentions behind all that pushiness. She just wants to see me happy and in love with the perfect man, obviously. Once we got to the mall she took out the list of all the people she wanted to buy presents for.

**-Geez mom do you have a Santa Claus complex or are you making penitence for something. That's a really long list.**

**-Don't make a fuss; it's just a few people.**

We got out of the car and began our odyssey. The mall was filled with people. You couldn't walk straight for more than five seconds; it was so tight you couldn't avoid bumping into someone. There were like a million of strollers and kids running from side to side, parents screaming and running after them, the benches were occupied by older people resting their legs and kids eating while their parents looked around the nearest store. It looked like everyone decided to do Christmas shopping at the same time. How could anyone want to buy anything with this mess is beyond my understanding. Not to mention the huge line to pay for the merchandise. It was almost as long as the ones at Disney World. I was officially in hell. It's not that I don't like to go shopping, what woman doesn't want to spend money unnecessarily? What I hated was shopping during the Christmas season because there were always a mess in the stores and because literally some people would tackle you if you were about to touch the article they wanted to buy. We were shopping for at least five hours and mom couldn't find gifts for everyone in the list. I was exhausted and I wanted to cut my feet off just to get rid of the pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

**-Mom, let's go. I'm tired, my feet are killing me, I'm hungry and I still have to get my things so I can go to my apartment. I have to get ready for work tomorrow. Even though it has been a lot of fun** **I really need to get going. **I told her that with all the sarcasm I was capable of because I really wanted to say:_ it has been like going straight to hell and having a party down there with the worst enemies of human kind. _

We were back at the house and my brother had already left. My dad was in the living room watching the history channel which was his favorite. Sometimes he would make us watch any documentary that was showing. It wasn't that bad if you were in the mood of black and white pictures and a history lesson. When we still lived at the house my brother and I would hide the remote from my father to prevent him from changing the channel. My mom would secretly thank us every time we did it. My brother and me could handle a little of the documentaries but my mom couldn't, she was the one that mostly hated to watch that channel, she was more into Lifetime movies and home decorating shows.

**-Hey guys, did you get everything you wanted? **Dad asked us without taking his eyes from the screen.

**-Almost. Robert, when did Charlie and Giselle leave?** Mom asked a little disappointed she didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

**-About an hour ago. They had to do some stuff at their house before tomorrow.**

While they kept talking I went upstairs to my room to gather all my things. I threw all the clothes I brought, threw them in my suitcase and cleaned up the room a little bit. I still couldn't find my keys. _I guess I'll asked mom for the key I gave her in case of an emergency and tell her to call me if she finds mine._

**-Dad, I'm leaving. I'll call during the week. Take care, I love you.** I gave him a kiss and a hug and went to the kitchen to talk to mom. She was already starting to make dinner.

**-Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?** she asked.

**-No, don't worry I'll buy something in the nearest drive thru and take it to my apartment. Listen mom, can I get the key to my apartment that I gave you. I can't seem to find mine.**

**-Did you look in your room?**

**-I did. But I didn't find them.**

**-Sure, it's in the drawer next to the stove. I'll keep an eye out to see if I find them.**

**-Thanks mom, I love you, take care.**

**-Call me as soon as you get home.**

**-Mom, I'm not a baby.**

**-I know you are not a baby but you are still **_**my**_** baby. So do as I say and call me.**

**-Okay, love you. **I gave her a big kiss and a hug and then threw the suitcase in the trunk and started the engine. I loved the sound the engine made every time it starts. I always wanted a sport car and finally after all this years of busting my ass studying and now working it finally paid off. It took me a few months to make a decision but after a lot of thinking I bought an _Infinnity G37 Coupe_ and I treat it like a baby, my beautiful three month old very expensive baby. Driving this car was like having sex for the first time, risky and exciting.

On my way home I stopped at Quizno's bought my favorite combo, _Chicken Carbonara_ with wheat bread, not that I was on a diet, I just liked it more than regular bread. When the cashier told me how much it was, my mouth fell open, _almost ten dollars for a sandwich_, it was outrageous, what happened to buying a combo with only three dollars. I gave her the money and drove home thinking how I would enjoy every bite of the sandwich reminding myself of what it cost.

**TWO**

My apartment was exactly as I left it on Saturday before going to my parents' house. It was a medium size loft (I always wanted a loft apartment) beautifully decorated by myself because like my mother I love to decorate. At the front and main area there was the living room with a small sectional and a 40' LCD TV with a home theater and my extensive collection of DVD's (Again I'm a movie freak) , a small dinning room table, and the kitchen which I considered the best room because I also love to cook and entertain, between the kitchen and the dinning room I had made a small bar with some stool chairs, at the other side of the kitchen was a guest bathroom, and next to the living room, was a small private room where I had an office to work while I was at home. At the opposite side of the loft was my bedroom and my private bathroom. In my bedroom I had a king size platform bed, a beautiful silver-glass dresser and in one of the corners I made a little reading area with a big comfy chair, lot of cushions and a bookshelf with all my favorite books. I was really proud of my apartment, it was special to me. My apartment was like my sanctuary, a place where I could come from work to relax and enjoy myself.

**-I better eat. **I said to myself. As I was sitting down at the dinning table I jumped when I felt a vibration, it was my cell phone I didn't even remember having it on me,

_Shit that scared me_

I reached in my pocket thinking who the hell was calling me, I certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I looked at the small screen and it was my best friend.

**- I can't believe it, ghost are calling me now? **Jack is my best friend from college, we met by chance one day at the cafeteria and since then we have been part of each other's lives. We talk about everything, its so easy to talk to him and he feels the same way about me. I had a little crush on him when we first met but I got over that idea after seeing all the women that were in his life. He says I'm the only constant woman in his life and that he wants to keep it that way. There has always been that romantic/sexual tension between us but I always make sure nothing happens. He's what you call a great catch. He studied Finance in a University on the other part of the world. He is a very successful businessman, who loves to drink, surf and for his advantage and misery for women, he is extremely handsome. He was a better version of Clark Kent without the dorky glasses and big hazel eyes. It's obvious to say that with those looks he was quite the lady's man. There was no woman who could resist his charms, well except me because I knew all his tricks.

**-I could say the same about you, why didn't you call during the whole weekend? I was beginning to feel abandoned.**

**-I was at my parents' house and to tell you the truth I wasn't feeling to good. I went Christmas shopping with mom.**

**-Ha, I bet you loved that!!**

**-Yeah, well you know me, I'm a masochist. It wasn't that bad, I got to spend time with mom. What happened yesterday?**

**-**He snorted, controlling his urge to laugh, I knew he was about to make fun of me. **I knew you were wasted but apparently you completely blackout. Don't you remember anything? You called telling me that you had a crappy week and you desperately needed to do some drinking. And you know me; I'm always in a good mood for a little dancing and drinking. **

**-That's weird I don't remember at all.**

**-We went to that place you love so much, the one that sounds like the title from a porn movie.**

**-The Glowing Tavern?**

**-Yeah, that's the one. Let me say, you almost drank the whole bar. I haven't see you party like that for a long time, not after you know who. I was glad you were having so much fun. **

**-Did Eric and Judith come with us? **Eric and Judithwere my other two close friends. We were an interesting quartet. Eric was a Doctor (internal medicine), I met him at med school. He was a sweet guy, who didn't like to drink, smoke or sleep around. I love him so much because he is a great listener and he always tells the truth no matter how cruel it may be, he won't lie to you and you should be grateful to know someone like that. He is a handsome man with dark hair, pale white skin, dark green eyes. It was a shame they were hidden behind his glasses. It didn't matter though because he had the kind of glasses that make you look sexy and sophisticated. He is the kind of guy your mom would beg you to bring home and marry him. Which wasn't my case because I even though I loved him very much, I didn't have that kind of feelings toward him. Besides he had a strange on and off relationship with our friend Judith, the final member of our foursome. Judith, who I also met randomly at an event in college, is what we call a natural beauty. She was small petite woman, had long caramel hair, big green round eyes, a light caramel skin. She could have any guy she wanted. She had this sort of happy-flirtatious personality. It kind of came with the job, she was in the Public Relations business and was pretty great at it. She was the one who would get us in at every major event, like movie premieres, hottest restaurants and clubs, everything she could get her hands on. I'm a little sad to say that she was one of Jack's victims after one too-many-drinks night. I asked her once about that night and she said it wasn't a big deal and also it was a secret, neither of us wanted to hurt Eric's feelings. I didn't gain anything by telling him because I knew her heart belong to Eric and I wasn't going to jeopardize that. We were all really good friends and we considered ourselves young, attractive and interesting in our own way.

**-Yeah, they came in together as soon as they got out from work. We had a great time. You know the usual, you were dancing and drinking, Eric was talking to some friends from the hospital with his usual drink on his hand.**

**-Virgin Bloody Mary!! **we both said at the same time knowing our friend lack of taste in alcohol.

**-Judith was flirting with a group of guys at the bar who were buying her drinks. And I was about to invite a lovely lady back to my apartment when you almost passed out right there. Eric and Judith drove you to your parents' house and I drove your car and left it there. I had to carry you to your bedroom trying really hard not to wake up your parents. You owe me big time!!**

**- Great I'm a thirty year old woman who had to be carried to her room at her parents' house because she was to drunk to drive or even walk. So much for being an adult, **I muttered mostly to myself.

**Besides poor you, I'm sorry if I ruined your perfect evening. I actually did her a favor, now she won't become another one of your victims.** I said with a bit too much of sarcasm. He was laughing so hard I had to move the phone away from my ear and wait for him to stop.

**- If I'm correct you sound jealous. You know I'm willing to leave all that life behind me, you just have to say the word. **Iknew he meant it; I had to admit we were made for each other. We like kind of the same things, we both liked to hang out and talk about our problems with the help of a lot of beers, we hate when our lives become a routine and we are always looking to go on a new adventure. Every time he had the chance he would let me know about the possibility about him and me together. Once I thought about it but got sidetrack with my not-so-healthy relationship with the married man. I knew that was hard for Jack but he always listened and was always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He truly is a great man. I don't know what's wrong with me. I should just say yes to him and be happy. I always wonder, how could we be so smart for certain things and so clueless for others.

**-Tempting but I think I'll pass.**

**-You will give in eventually and I'm a patient man. Besides don't be so hard on yourself. You have been working your ass off this past month. You deserved a good night out.**

**-Do you remember why I was so upset with work? **I asked changing the subject and interested in knowing the explanation I told him for having a bad week.

**-You didn't tell me much. It had something to do with a new patient you had and how you thought he was dangerous.**

**-That's interesting. I guess it will come to me tomorrow at work. **

**-I almost forgot to tell you that I have your apartment keys.**

**-That explains why I couldn't find them. **

**-You left them at Eric's car on the way to your parent's house. I'll bring them the next time I see you.**

**-Thank you for holding on to them and for checking up on me today and for helping me the other night. Apparently I have my own prince charming that has come to rescue me.**

**-You're welcome and thanks for the Prince Charming part. **He was silent for a moment and then spoke again.** Marie, you know I'm always here for you.**

**-I know. **I really did know, every time I was around him I felt like I had my own private bodyguard. Nothing was ever going to happen to me while he was around.** Do you want to get together tomorrow morning for coffee before work?**

**-I can't I have an early meeting, how about lunch instead. **

**-Sure, I'll clear my schedule for lunch, see you tomorrow.**

**-See you tomorrow.**

**-Take care, Jack. **After we hang up I finished eating and went to sleep thinking what I would find about this so-called dangerous patient.

**Three**

I got to my office early in the morning intrigued by what information I would find on my new patient. My secretary had beaten me to the office, but again she always did. She had a set of keys for the purpose of getting things started and organized before I came in the mornings. She always got to the office at least one hour before me and she always started with her most vital task, making coffee. I am a coffee person especially in the mornings. I can't function without having first that delicious dose of caffeine. Let's just say that I use to spend half my salary in Starbucks. That's why I decided to put a coffee machine at the office.

**-Good morning, Sandra.**

**-Good morning, Dr. Craig**, she said to me enthusiastically. **It's a great morning**, **I love Christmas time. There's coffee in the kitchen and I brought some of your favorite Krispy Kreme doughnuts.**

**- Yummy, I guess I won't be starting diet today, as usual. What would I do without you?** I said with my mouth half full with a sinful chocolate cover doughnut.

**-You would be a mess.** She said jokingly. I was really fond of her, this past two years we have made a great friendship. I have gotten to know her. Right before she started working with me she went through a rough divorce. Her ex-husband cheated on her, oddly with an older woman. It was pretty hard on her and her two girls. She wanted to start things fresh, that's why she got this job, I told her I couldn't pay her much at the beginning but she said she just wanted to earn enough to support her kids. I arranged for her and her kids to have medical insurance and I gave her a flexible shift in case she had to do deal with any kind of situation with the girls. She was always saying: _Marie, you are too kind to me._ I knew I was, but she deserved it and she was the same with me. She was more than my assistant, she was my friend and I wanted to help her. She was a dedicated and responsible mother; she would give her girls everything they asked, as long as they deserved it. They had to bring home good grades, behave their selves and do house chores. She was great at her work, she never had a melt down, which is more I can say for my self, even though I knew she was going trough a rough time. I admire her courage and her dedication. I'm also fascinated with her daughters; they remind me of myself at that age, mischievous and spoiled.

_Which reminds me I have to do some Christmas shopping myself._

**-Sandra, could you bring me the files of all the patients I gave consult last week**. I asked her through the intercom.

**-Sure, I'll be right there. **She came in to my office carrying two group of files. **These are the files from patients of the office and these are the ones you're helping from the hospital.**

**-Ok, thanks. I almost forgot could you clear my schedule this afternoon between 12:00 and 2:00pm, I'm having lunch with Jack. **she looked at me with a wicked smile,

**Yumm, that sounds like a tasty lunch.** She was always on my case about giving him a chance.

**-Don't start. Is just lunch, besides there are probably a line of women waiting for me to cancel so they can buy **_**HIM**_** lunch instead of the other way around.**

**-And just think how lucky you are of being the one that's having lunch with him and definitely not paying. When are you going to take that man out of his misery?**

**-Believe me he is not miserable. Now go away!** I said while rolling my eyes at her and waving her to go away. When she closed the door I started laughing. I started looking through the files I had patients with common psychiatric conditions like anxiety disorders, sleeping disorders, eating disorder, MDD (Major Depressive Disorder), and bipolar disorder. _Huh, this is a new patient from the hospital, is a man in his early thirties who suffers from MPD (multiple personality disorder). I remember now, they called from the hospital and asked me If I could go and see this patient, they wanted to get my professional opinion._ He suffers from strong headaches, anxiety and depersonalization. He has at least three personalities that take control of his behavior. This was due to insufficient child nurturing and prolonged childhood abuse. In my notes I wrote: _When he was a kid he killed every pet he had and didn't show any remorse or explanation why he did it_. _He constantly changes from one personality to another and in each one he expresses the desire of punishing and hurting people._ _He is aggressive and thinks people should be physically punish for their sins. He is threatening to escape from the hospital._

This must be the case I was so upset about.

_I have to go to the hospital and see if I can talk to him._

**-Sandra, could you call the hospital and ask them if I can schedule a meeting to see the patient, Henry Miller**. I wanted to find out if he was still dangerous as I thought.

**-Dr. Craig, they said you could go in right now if you want.**

**-Thanks, I'm leaving now, move my morning sessions to the afternoon. After the hospital I'll go straight to lunch, I'll see you when I get back. **

While driving to the hospital I was thinking of questions to ask Mr. Miller. Why this man had upset me so much? I got to the hospital and went directly to the psychiatric floor, I passed easily through the floors, I didn't have to wait for security to open the doors, since I started helping with patients they had given me an ID key to enter the premises. At the entrance a security guard greeted and led me to the office where Mr. Miller's was waiting. The guard stood with me and waited until I gave him the green light to leave.

**-Thank you, that will be all.**

**-Sure Dr. Craig, I will be right outside. Let me know if you need anything.** He left the office and stood outside the door in case things got messy, which I certainly hoped they didn't. What I didn't know was that apparently fate didn't agree with me.

**-Hello Mr. Miller, I'm Dr. Craig. We met last week on Friday and had a talk. **He was a big man with greasy brown hair, fallen eyes dark brown eyes, with absolutely no expression in them just like his face; he had big crucifix tattoos in both arms and he looked as If he hadn't taken a bath in a month.

**-Yes, I remember you**.

**-Good. How was your weekend?** It was a stupid question to ask knowing that he was lock-up here but I had to start somewhere and I had to do it as lightly as possible.

**-Peachy, yours? **he said with no expression in his face**. **Even though I was a professional patients like him always got to me.

**-Mine was good. Do you remember what we talked about last time? **I asked calmly trying not to show I was a little scared of him. Lately I had trained myself not to think about these cases too much and not to let the patients see what I was really feeling.

**-I have a better idea, why don't you tell me.**

**-Ok, I'll go first. We talked about how you think people should be physically punished for their sins and that you were willing to take over that mission. You also said you were planning to escape from the hospital. How do you feel about that?**

**-God has spoken to me and he has given me the power to do his biding. There are sinners all around us, walking in the streets, living next door, working with us. How can this filthy people keep tainting our world? They don't deserve to keep living like they haven't done anything wrong.**

**-We are all sinners, Mr. Miller? Some in worst ways than others but God is the only one who can punish us and forgive us for those sins. Do you consider yourself a sinner?**

**-I'm no sinner!! He has forgiven me and is protecting me.** He screamed while pointing his finger up to the ceiling, he looked so angry it gave me goose bumps. I thought he would jump from his chair and slap me in the face. I looked at him intently to see if I could find any trace of regret or sorrow in what he just said but found nothing. Suddenly the whole room went black. I found myself at a restaurant. _Shit, is happening again. I'm having another one of these weird episodes._ I looked around trying to find any clue that could tell me where was I. _I think I know this place._ It was a small Italian restaurant, with red and white tablecloth that covered each table with small lanterns that were used to decorate as centerpiece. There was a small wine cellar at the other end of the room and Italian music was coming from a few small speakers at the bar. The place was crowded and people seem to be enjoying themselves. I looked to the window to see if I could find the name of the restaurant. It was dark outside, apparently it was night time. The glass window had a name written with big red and green letters that spelled _Italia Bella. That name sounds familiar; I think I have been here for dinner with my friends. But what I'm I doing here now?_ I turn around and this young girl with red shiny hair, who couldn't be older than twenty, speaks to me.

**-Are you okay, Becca? Here this is the drink order of table seven and the food order of table five is ready.**

**-Thanks Lily. I'll be right there. **I said but I wasn't the one that spoke. Becca? Who is Becca and what does she has to do with me? I have to find out. _I can start by coming here later on._ Apparently this Becca who was me but really wasn't works here. Now I'm even more confused.

Just like that I was back in the office again. I was at the floor on my knees. _How did I get here? Why am I on my knees? God, my head hurts really bad._ _These things are not only making me crazy but they are cracking my head in two. I have to get up; I probably have some explaining to do._ I used the chair for support and as I got up I looked to Mr. Miller. He was looking at me surprise, and like he was struggling between anger and misunderstanding. He probably thought I was crazy, I have to make something up quickly to explain my behavior. I tried to choose carefully my words to sound calmly and logical, I needed to make sense to him for what just happened. I looked at him and started to speak.

**-Mr. Miller… **

And without any uncertainty he jumped right at me. He grabbed my neck with all his strength and started to strangle me. He was shouting so loud I couldn't hear my own screams. The look in his eyes was of a mad man. He kept screaming _"you have the devil in you I must help you. Through me God will help you; I have to get it out of you". _I tried to scream for some help but I couldn't move my mouth his hand were crushing my face and my throat and I couldn't breathe. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. The door opened with a _BANG!! _It took the guard no more than two minutes to get inside the office and take him away but it felt like I was choking for an hour. The security guard threw himself at Mr. Miller grabbing him by both arms and pulling him away from me while the nurse injected him with a tranquilizer. They took Mr. Miller back to his room and I reached for a chair a second time this afternoon to sit down. I moved my hands up to my neck trying to ease the pain, my chest was moving up and down so fast I thought it was going to burst open. I was still trying to get back some air to my lungs and I couldn't hear anything besides the loud hissing of my breath.

**-Are you okay, Dr. Craig?** the guard came back to the office and looked at me concerned and with guilt. **I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have paid more attention.**

**-I'm fine. It's not your fault**. I spoke to him but it sounded more like a whisper, I tried to speak clearly, to sound better but couldn't.

**-Do you want me to call someone to look at you?**

**-Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need a minute. Actually I have to leave now I have some place where I have to be**. I really didn't want him to feel guilty and I didn't want anyone to see me like this it was embarrassing. Mostly, I wanted to get away from there as fast as I could. Apparently I seem to have a death wish. In the last week I have past out drunk, started having some strange "episodes" with a killer headache and a patient just tried to perform an exorcism by trying to kill me. It's a classic case of _"shit happens and then you die"_, which in my case the dying part almost happened. I started to leave and the guard insisted in escorting me to my car.

**-Thank you very much, you didn't have to go to all the trouble.** I told him sincerely while I got in my car.

**-You are welcome, Dr. Craig. It was no trouble at all. I hope you feel better. **I wave him goodbye and went on my way to lunch with Jack.

**Four**

Every time we do lunch we go to the same place. A little bistro restaurant we both love so much. It has a delicious menu and best of all they have the best chocolate cake I have ever tasted. And I definitely need some sugar right now. Eating pastries was my way of dealing with anxiety and depression. I once had a face of only eating cheesecakes, every type of cheesecake I could get my hands on. I savored and enjoy every piece, what I didn't enjoy much was all the hours I had to spend at the gym burning all those calories. It wasn't easy, but nobody ever said being beautiful or at least trying to be was a piece of cake. Which leads me back to the irony of life, to avoid eating a piece of cake by comparing your beauty to one?

He was sitting at one of the outdoor tables; he knew how much I like to eat outside when it was a beautiful day. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, the tie I bought him on his last birthday, black pants, some designer shoes and his jacket was laid on the chair next to him. He looked like he walked right out of a Calvin Klein catalogue.

**-Hey Jack, sorry I'm late. **I bend down to kiss him on the cheek and I could smell his cologne**. H**e always smelled so good I could just eat him up. It was really hard to reject him, he was sexy as hell and he could dazzle even the toughest most unwilling woman. I have to admit he has a gift. Not everyone could manage being that irresistible. _Who am I kidding? I am extremely attracted to him, I think, no I KNOW._ Like always, I'm just afraid it won't work out like every other relationship I had in the past.

**-No problem, I ordered us some drinks. Don't worry there's no alcohol in them. **He said smiling and teasing knowing my last encounter with alcohol wasn't my best hour**.**

**-Thanks. **I said sarcastically. He loves making fun of me.

**-Are you, okay? Oh my God, what happened to your neck? **He sounded confused and worried as he reached for my neck to see the finger marks that were left, courtesy of Mr. Miller.

**-It looks pretty awful, doesn't it? A patient just tried to strangle me.** His eyes almost dropped and his mouth fell open when I told him the story of how it all happened.

**-It looks like it hurts a lot. I told you it was dangerous to work with crazy people. **He sounded angry; he was always very protective of me.

**-Don't call them that. They're not all crazy. Besides I'm helping people, hopefully I do more good than bad. Anyway, I need to talk to Judith, Eric and you, it's important. If you could all come tonight to my apartment around seven it would be great.**

**-Sure, I'll call and tell them. What is it about?**

**-Jack, something weird is happening to me and I need all of you to help me make sense to it. I'll tell you tonight I rather people don't hear me they might think I'm crazy and attack me or look me weird. Believe me I already had my share of bad reactions for the day. **

Jack and I talked and like always we had a great time. He insisted in taking me to the hospital to get checked but to calm him down I told him I will let Eric take a look at me tonight. I finished eating my last piece of chocolate cake and asked for the bill. The waiter brought the bill and set it in the middle of the table. Before I could reach for it Jack took it away.

**-I got this. **Every time we went to a restaurant he would pay. Sometimes I would argue with him saying that I was the one who invited him and it was my time to pay but he would refuse. He paid for lunch and walked me to my car.

**-Thanks for lunch. **I said before getting in the car. I noticed he was looking at me thoughtfully, like trying to figure out what to say.

**-You are welcome.** He kissed me on the cheek, gave me a hug and whispers in my ear: **Marie, please take care of yourself I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.** The hair in the back of my neck went straight up and I really felt comfortable and safe with him, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I didn't want to let him go but unwillingly I broke the hug and said:

**-I will, don't worry. I'll see you tonight**. He opened the door for me; I got in and drove away.

I was preparing some appetizers for my friends; I wasn't in the mood to make something elaborate so I arranged different kind of cheese in a serving plate mom bought me for my little gatherings at my apartment. I love cheese, I'm like a mouse the more awful the smell the best the cheese, I like Italian cheese, French cheese, American, the one that has jalapenos in it. The best thing is that it goes great with any occasion. After arranging the cheese plate, I prepared chocolate fondue, this is something people always love they don't say no to chocolate fondue, I put some strawberries, pretzels and marshmallows on the side of the fondue and set everything on the table.

While I waited for the doorbell to ring I thought about how I was going to tell my friends what was happening to me without them freaking out. I knew they wouldn't judge me; they were that kind of friends. The ones you get once in a lifetime and no matter how many times you screw up they are always going to be by your side. But you never know where they draw the line and this was definitely that kind of situation, I wouldn't blame them if they called me crazy and turned their backs at me. I got up and went back to my bedroom to change my clothes again. When I was nervous I would change my clothes about four times before deciding what to wear. I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a royal blue silk blouse because that color looked great with my skin tone and a pair of silver strap flats. I looked in the mirror and the outfit didn't look bad. I am not that tall, I had light brown skin, I had long straight silky black hair, like Pocahontas -_great I just compared myself to a Disney character_- and I have to say I love my hair it's the one thing I like best of myself, I had big light brown eyes and my figure wasn't all that bad. My breast were voluptuous but not in a big vulgar kind of way, I had a small waist and large hips but not as stupidly large like J-Lo. I was a pretty girl, I couldn't count myself as one of the extremely beautiful ones but I consider myself a pretty-sexy one. I draw a thin line of eye liner; I wouldn't go anywhere without a little bit of black eye liner, it makes me look sexy and some lip-gloss to put some color on my face. I was a lip-gloss kind of girl, I didn't like to put on regular lipsticks, I like the natural look, I wasn't that big on wearing lots of makeup I only did it when I went out or had a special occasion.

**-Well, this is as good as it gets**. I said to myself looking at my reflection in the mirror before turning away and going back to the living room.

**FOUR**

The doorbell rang, I opened the door and there they were. My three best friends they all had brought something for our little reunion. Every time we had one of our gatherings it didn't matter at which house, we each would bring something. I guess you can say we knew it wasn't polite to come empty handed when invited to someone home. I always told them it wasn't necessary when coming here to bring anything but they would pretend not to hear me and bring something anyway.

**-I brought a bottle of wine for us with a more delicate taste**. Judith said with a playful tone in her voice while she hopped to the bar and took out some wineglasses. Sometimes she looked like she was still a teenager instead of thirty. It wasn't unusual that she brought wine; she always liked to drink wine at any occasion. I remember when we were at college she would invite me to her apartment every time she had time to cook and I would bring a bottle of the cheapest-worth-drinking wine I could get at the store. At least now we could buy the good stuff and even better she always brought a bottle of whatever liquor she was promoting at one of her events. I like wine but I only drink it when I'm in the mood and today I definitely wasn't. I needed something with less finesse and something more like _"I want to shove it down my throat and don't think about it"_ kind of drink.

**-Where do I put this?** asked Eric sounding exhausted, he was working long hours at the hospital and by the look of his eyes he wasn't getting much sleep. He was carrying a bowl of barbecue honey sauce meatballs. We loved those meatballs it wasn't even an option not to have them every time we got together. Its obvious Eric didn't make them; he only knew the art of microwave cooking. He found a place near his work that sell gourmet food items, the really strange stuff that appeared in a recipe but you couldn't find it at any regular supermarket. And for those people lacking cooking skills they also prepared food where you only had to heat them up at your home. Since then we have been hooked on that place, especially those meatballs and he was the one in charge of buying them.

**-Put them on the table.** I said pointing him to the dining room.

Finally, Jack came in with his hands behind his back. I could never get use to seen him without his work clothes. He was wearing blue jeans, an Armani t-shirt and a pair of the latest Puma tennis shoes. He looked hot as he always does no matter what clothes he has on. He could wear a clown costume and he would still look hot. He looked at me with a devilish smile.

-**You sounded so serious today about meeting us tonight that I brought something to ease you up a little bit and hopefully cheer you up too. Besides I think a near death experience qualifies as an occasion to drink a lot of beers. **He was holding a box of Heineken beer. See, he really knew what I needed at this moment. It's like he could anticipate my thoughts. I could almost kiss him right here for being so sweet and for knowing me so well. I threw myself at him and hugged him really hard.

**-Oh God, you're the best!! Thanks Jack, I really needed that. How come you know me so well? I don't deserve you.**

My IPod was playing loud enough that it sounded all around the loft and I bet my neighbors could hear it too. We were all seated at the table, eating, drinking, except Eric on that second one, talking and laughing, we were genuinely enjoying ourselves. It was good to spend time like this; we worked so much that when we actually had free time we were too tired to even think about getting dressed and going out. I didn't want to ruin our little bit of heaven by mentioning my creepy visions or whatever the hell they were**. **That's when Judith asked why I asked them to come, it was the conversation I was trying to avoid, the real reason I wanted to meet with them, but I couldn't postponed it any longer I had to tell them the truth.

**-Okay guys, I have something to tell you. I don't want you to freak out. Let me finish first what I have to tell you and then you can react anyway you want to. **

**-We are listening? **Eric said looking a little confused and with the same look on their face Jack and Judith nodded**. **I turned down the volume of the IPod, took a deep breath and stared at my friends puzzled face. I was nervous and I didn't know where to start or what to say. _You can do this Marie they are your friends, they will support and help you. You can trust them. _I sighed again and thought: _Okay, here it goes, I have nothing to lose besides my sanity. _

**-I've been having strong headaches and every time it happens I see things, things that I'm not sure if they are real or not. I found myself in strange places surrounded by strange people. I'm starting to think they are connected. The first time I saw something, I thought it was a nightmare product of all the drinking. But later that day while I was wide awake looking for my keys at my parent's house I saw something else. **I knew Eric and Judith had noticed the marks on my neck but I also knew Jack had warned them before arriving today and I bet he told them not to make a big deal out of it, he knew I didn't liked it. I paused for a moment and continued my explanation pointing to my neck. **As you can see I had a little encounter with one of my patients and he didn't take it so calm. That last episodeo was a really strong one, when I snapped back from the "vision",** I said making quotation marks with my fingers, **I was on my knees on the floor of the office and that's when as you already know my patient attacked me. That's all; you know another day in Marie's adventurous life.** I said trying to make a joke out of it but all my friends were looking at me bewildered. We sat there in silence for a minute or two, me trying not to panic and tell them that I was only joking, I really wish this was all a joke, and my friends looked like they were concentrating really hard on what to say, I guess they're trying to carefully choose their words because I'm sure they don't want to hurt my feelings by calling me insane, which I don't blame them if they do.

**-Jack would you pass me a beer, I need a drink.** we all looked surprised when Eric asked Jack for a beer. _Great Marie you really fuck up your friends you even made Eric drink_ I thought to myself and working really hard not to get up and start crying. At the same time Eric swallowed almost all the beer in one gulp.

**-Okay, let me get this straight Marie. You are having headaches and seeing weird stuff? Maybe you are hallucinating as a result of the headaches. **Judith asked.

**-I guess, that's a possibility. These things I'm seeing they feel so real. **

**-Maybe you are having a lot of stress at work and you are still carrying that grief from your last relationship. It's been said that anxiety and depression sometimes disconnects you a little from reality. **Eric spoke after finishing the whole beer**.**

**-Thanks Eric, now I'm a manic depressive who can't tell apart reality from fantasy. **I said a little too bitterly. I know they are trying to help and figure this out in a logical way but I really hated when they wouldn't let me forget about my not-so-good- emotional outcome of my last relationship**. **I got over it, it wasn't easy but I did it anyway, they should give me a little bit of credit.

**-I'm sorry Marie, I didn't mean to get you upset or make assumptions.** Eric said apologetically and I felt really guilty about biting his head off.

**-I'm sorry Eric, I'm a little on the edge by all this, I know you are trying to help.**

**-Okay, let's think for a minute that what you are seeing are some kind of visions. What exactly is that you see? **Jack asked trying to break the awkward silence and taking the conversation in another direction.

**-Wait, don't say anything until I get a pen and a piece of paper. **Judith said looking through her purse.

**-Why?** Eric, Jack and me asked at the same time looking at her confused.

**-Well if we are considering this are real "visions", **she moved her fingers the same way I did before,** we have to write down every detail you saw, to try and make sense out of it.** We still looked at her bizarrely. **Don't look at me like that; is what they do in the movies? **

We started laughing and the mood went from morbid to a scene from a Medium-meets-CSI episode. Judith got what she needed and they sat attentively to hear the descriptions of my visions.

**-The first vision I had I was running in a dark alley and I think some one was following me, when I turned to look who it was I got struck in the head and then I woke up. In the second I was in a strange looking cell that smelled like rust and dirt but a girl was there with me, she told me her name was Rachel, she sounded really scared.**

**-What did this Rachel girl tell you?** Now it was Jack who asked, the three of them were really paying attention to every detail. While I spoke Eric and Jack were constantly annoying Judith to write everything down, she would look at them menacingly saying _I am writing everything, back off_. I worked really hard to restrain a laugh; it was so funny how they acted as if they were some kind of supernatural detectives. I actually felt relieved they were taking all of this so calmly. I continued to answer Jack's questions.

**-She said and I quote **_**"He wants us because we are special"**_** and then she asked my name. When I was about to say my name everything went black and I was in my parent's house again.**

**-And the third one? You said you had one at the hospital in front of the psycho.** Judith asked and I rolled my eyes at them. They really need to stop calling them psycho but I wasn't in the mood to give them a psychiatry lessons, even less make clear to them the rules of ethic.

**-That was the worst one, I was on my knees and my head really hurt. I was in a restaurant, I'm almost sure we have been there, its call Italia Bella.**

**-Oh right, that's where we took Judith for her last birthday, remember someone at work recommended it and I called to make reservations. **Eric reminded us of the event. He was always the one with the good memory.

**-Now I remembered, that's were Jack flirted unstoppable with our waitress and we almost threw up our dinner with her perkiness.** I said with all the sarcasm I could manage and they all laughed.

-**Are you jealous, Miss Craig? **Jack said teasing with a flirtatious smile on his face.

**-Of course not, I'm just stating the facts from that night. **I always managed to avoid that specific question, even though it wasn't my intention to sound jealous I can't deny that a lot of the times I did feel that burn inside my chest when he was with another woman. Judith and Eric stared at us suspiciously knowing the sexual tension that was present at all times with Jack and me.

After a minute Judith spoke mockingly breaking our gaze.

**-Well as much as we love seeing you two flirt with each other, let's continue with the visions. Did anybody talk to you at this last one, in the restaurant?**

**-Yes, a girl named Lily called me Becca and told me I had to take some orders to the tables. I'm guessing this girl Becca works there.**

**-Okay so we have to go to the restaurant and asked if this Becca really works there and see what they can tell us about her.**

**-You are right, Judith. **said Eric**. After you find that out I can check at the hospital if she has any medical record. **

**-I can go to the restaurant with Marie and as soon we find out any clue we'll call and bring you up to date. **Jack spoke with such determination I was impress, I looked at Eric and Judith and they looked as serious as Jack. I can't believe we were really going ahead with our little investigation.Actually I'm not that surprise I knew they would help me figure this out. They really were my BEST friends. I guess putting aside my new revelation in the paranormal department, life couldn't get any better.

**-When you go to the restaurant try to ask, who were her friends? Does she have a boyfriend? Where did she live? Everything that can help us find out about her. If you can't get any answers at least try to get her last name. Maybe with her whole name Eric can find her medical record and we can find more specifics. **It felt strange hearing Judith talked with such confidence about matters like this; she looked like a hot-younger version of Agent Scully from the X-Files.

**-We are really doing this?** I asked looking at them.

**-Yes** the three of them answer with no doubt.

We kept drinking and eating our snacks when we were all done they helped me clean up, by the time we finished it was late and they decided to leave. I walked them to the door and said we said our goodbyes.

**-If you have another vision call any of us no matter the time. **said Judith and she gave me a hug, kissed me goodbye and waited for Eric.

**-Don't worry Marie everything is going to be fine, we'll figure this out.** Eric was such a sweet guy no wonder Judith was madly in love with him.

**-Thanks Eric, I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry for snapping at you before.** Judith and Eric left together and it was just me and Jack.

**-I'll pick you up tomorrow; I'll make reservations for seven. I think we should go and have dinner like we were actually there for the food; it would make us look less suspicious.**

**-You are probably right. We might as well enjoy some dinner while snooping around. Who said you couldn't play and work at the same time. **I said as innocently as possible.

**-I like how you think, **he said with a wicked smile on his face and I knew what he meant with that comment.

**-Good night Jack!!! **I told him pushing him away and closing the door. I could hear him laughing and walking away when he shouted from the hall

-**Good night Marie, sweet dreams! **Hereally was an unstoppable force of nature. My apartment felt quiet without them here. I loved having them over. Almost all of our gatherings were at my apartment, like I said I love to entertain. I washed what was left of the dishes, took a bath and went straight to bed, tomorrow it's going to be a long day and I will need all my strength.

**FIVE**

I couldn't decide what to wear. I had my whole closet on top of my bed. What do you wear during an investigation? I'm certainly not wearing one of those horrible suits the women wear in those detective TV shows, they looked so masculine. I think I should enjoy the opportunity of going to a nice restaurant and wear a pretty dress. I would certainly feel better about this "mission" if I boost my confidence a little bit. I dried my hair, put some make up on and chose a dress I haven't worn yet. It was a tight sleeveless black dress that embraced my whole figure. It had a low square cut above the breast, the kind that looked sexy without being offensive and just beneath the breast it had a thin belt that made my waist look smaller. It went down just above the knees showing my well-formed legs and I chose a pair of black stilettos with silver accents. I put on a set of small delicate diamond earrings and necklace my parents got me for my birthday, they knew I wanted them badly. And to top it off I put on a new red lipstick and a red purse I bought especially for this dress. _Damn, I don't want to sound conceited but I looked good, no I looked HOT. I can't wait to see the look on Jacks face when he sees me._

I wasn't disappointed; when I walked to Jacks' car I could see that his eyes almost pop out and his mouth fell open. He looked like the wolf in the cartoons where his eyes rolled out of his face and his mouth and tongue fell open every time he saw a hot girl. He couldn't take his eyes of me and I can't deny it made me feel good. He also looked beautiful, handsome, hot, sexy, you could choose any of those words and it would go perfect with him; he wasn't the kind of guy who needed help picking clothes. He knew what to wear and how to wear it.

We arrived at the restaurant and gave the keys to the valet parking guy and I immediately recognized the hostess, she was a young petite girl with red shiny hair and big blue eyes. It was Lily the girl from my vision. If we had any doubt this was the place, seeing this girl just confirmed we were on the right track.

**-Good evening, welcome to Italia Bella, what can I do for you tonight?**

**-Good evening we have a reservation for seven with the name of Jack Stellar.** I took advantage that the hostess was looking in her record book and whisper to Jacks ear, **T**_**his is the girl that talked to me when I had the vision of this place**_, he looked at me surprised and nodded as to tell me he understood.

**-Of course Mr. Stellar, if you could follow me I'll take you to your table.**

The hostess started to lead us to our table and as we crossed the room I started to examine the people who were present at the restaurant tonight. I always studied the people surrounding me; I guess it was part of my job description. There was a couple that felt out of place from the others. They were seated at one side of the room in what seem like a private section, the woman was much younger and prettier than the man, he looked at her with such desire and lust dazzled by her beauty. Looking at the ring on his finger I knew he was married but it was obvious she wasn't his wife, married men look at their spouse with eyes full of kindness love, comfort and admiration, qualities they learn to appreciate through their years together. He looked at her like some kind of prize, a valuable expensive item he must posses. He took out from the side pocket of his jacket a small square black velvet box. He opened the box in her direction and waited expectantly with a smile on his face for her reaction. Inside the box was a beautiful omega with a diamond, it must have been at least five carat. It was a gift no woman could refuse, beautiful, shiny and expensive, it was perfect. She opened her mouth astonished and her eyes sparkled with excitement, or maybe it was the reflection of that BIG piece of rock, taking the velvety box she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips that almost seem like a peck. I bet after spending that amount of money he was expecting a little more, a lot more, than a peck on the lips. It was clear what they loved about each other, he loved her youth and beauty and she loved his money. I felt sorry for the unfortunate woman who was his wife who I'm certain was home taking care of the kids thinking he was probably working late, yeah right working late my ass. I felt angry and guilty with that picture so I move to look to my other side. There were a few more couples, this time the kind that belonged together and looked good together too, they looked about the same age and cuddle with each other with the intensity of two people in love, reminding me how good it felt to cuddle now and then.

In a bigger table was a family of four, a maybe mid forties couple with their two teenage kids discussing their different ideals on political issues, it seem like a regular family discussion, I can tell they were having a good time. As we passed the bar I saw a group of men about my age having drinks and making jokes, when I walked by them I most admit I felt good that I turned a few of their heads, they tried to be discreet, when they noticed I was in the company of a man. My God and what a man, he also turned a few head mostly from the waitress and especially our hostess who couldn't take her eyes off him and apparently didn't care to look discreet at all. It's incredible, the nerve of some people, doesn't she care that I'm standing right here?

_Hello, I can see you practically drooling._ To my satisfaction he didn't pay any attention to her, he was looking at me the whole time and by the look on his face he seemed proud to be seen with me, a feeling that was mutual.

We reached our table and Jack like the gentleman he is pulled my chair out, waited for me to sit down, and then sat on the chair across from me. It was a small table for two in a more private corner, it had two table settings well arranged and in the middle stood the wine list next to a candle lit beautiful lantern that decorated the table as a centerpiece. I could hear the beautiful Italian music coming from the speakers, the whole atmosphere felt extremely romantic. If it wasn't for the real reason we came here for, I would say without any doubt this was the best date I had in the past five months.

−**In the middle of the table you have the wine list. The waiter will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your evening. If you need anything else my name is Lily.** The red hair girl said the last eyeing only Jack. _Incredible, could she be more obvious._ Finally she left our table, I looked at Jack and he laugh I didn't have to speak for him to understand what I was thinking. Our waitress gave us the food menu, told us the specials for the night and took our drink order. We ordered a bottle of wine, why not, we were already having dinner we might as well enjoy a good glass of wine, or maybe two, as many as my mind require to build up some courage for asking questions later. We were having our glass of wine and talking about our day, I was babbling about issues from the office when I noticed that Jack was staring intensely at me.

**-Why are you looking at me like that? I'm talking too much right? I'll shut up now.** He looked down at the table. Then he looked back at me nervous. What would make Jack nervous I have no idea; he is a very confident man.

−**No, it's not that. I'm sorry.**

−**Then what are you thinking? **I asked.

−**I was thinking you look extremely beautiful tonight. **I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, I was blushing. I looked down at my glass and then at him and smiled.

−**Thank you, you also look very handsome tonight. **He smiled back and we gazed at each other for a long moment without saying anything just appreciating each others company.Thewaitress broke our stare when she brought our food, I ordered one of my favorite dishes,_veal parmesan sautée with basil, mozarrella and tomato sauce served with angel hair pasta,_and Jack ordered one of the dishes recommended by our waitress, _the Chicken Marsala a chicken topped with Portobello mushrooms, roasted garlic and Marsala wine sauce served with capellini pasta_**, **both dishes looked delicious. While eating we discussed what and who to ask about the girl from my visions. We agreed in asking the hostess because she appeared in my vision and decide on asking the questions Judith mentioned earlier. I had suggested he should be the one asking the questions I had a feeling he would get better answers than me. We ordered a _tiramisu_ for dessert, I always had to have desert, it doesn't count as dinner if you don't ended with a dessert. As soon as I was finished Jack paid and we went our way to find the hostess.

−**Let's get this over with** I told him while walking to the front door.

−**Did you had a good evening?** Lily asked immediately when she saw us.

−**Yes, thank you.** We both answered but she was staring only at Jack. He was definitely getting better answers than me; if he asked her to strip down right here I swear she would do it.

−**Could I ask you a few questions?** He asked her with all the charm he possessed, she didn't stand a chance. She looked like she was hypnotized, I knew Jack had his way with women but seeing this was just absurd**.**

−**Sure. What kind of questions? Was there a problem with your dinner?**

−**No, everything was perfect. I would like to know if a woman named Becca works here?**

−**Becca? Becca Hayes? Yes. Why? Is she in some kind of trouble? **She looked confused but she gave us the answer we were looking for, her last name. She definitely worked here and this girl knew her**.**

–**We don't think so; we just want to know where to find her. We would like to talk to her. **Jack spoke calmly and without any accusation in his voice we didn't want to scare this girl we just wanted some answers**.**

**-She works here as a waitress, almost every day but she hasn't come in for work in three days. We called her phone but we always get the machine, we are worried about her, it's a strange behavior for her because since she started working here she hasn't missed a day. **She seemed worried about her, my guess is Becca was a nice girl that everyone liked. Why then someone wanted to hurt her?

**-Did she seem a little different in any kind of way the last days you saw her? **Jack asked pressing for more specific answers, something that could help me understand what I was seeing. Lily still looked confused with our interest in her coworker but she still continued to answer.

**-Now that you mention it, she seemed kind of tired, she said she was getting horrible headaches and she wasn't sleeping that much, something about having strange nightmares. **When she described Beccas' lasts encounters I stiffened, Jack noticed I stopped breathing and grabbed my hand to calm me; Lily kept talking without noticing my reaction. **I didn't think it was unusual, in this type of work you stand up during your entire shift; you work long hours and with so many things to do at the same time you get really bad headaches. We all feel that way once in a while and she did worked a lot; she lives alone and was paying for her studies. **

**-By any chance do you know if she has a boyfriend?**

**-I don't think so, at least none that I know of. She didn't talk much about her private life. One night we stayed after worked with the boss and had some drinks, we started talking about our love lives and she said she was taking a break from love, I remember she said, **_**I have to work a lot to pay for my never-ending bills and I'm buried in school work, I don't have time to add love to my schedule**_**. We laugh at her cynical comment and kept drinking. **She stopped for a moment and looked at us suspiciously and asked **Why do you want to know all this? **

This was our cue to leave; I grip Jack's hand harder the one he was still holding, indicating him we should leave. Jack immediately understood and ended the interrogation.

–**Thank you very much for your time, you have been really helpful.** He said very politely trying not to look rude. She seemed a little suspicious we dodge her question but she kept her posture and answered with courtesy.

–**You are welcome; I hope you enjoyed your dinner and come back soon.** We turned our backs and when we were about to step outside Lily spoke

-**If you get to talk to Becca will you tell her to call us, that we are worried about her**. I couldn't answer because I wasn't sure if we were going to find Becca and I couldn't bear to give false hope to this girl. Jack was the one who turned and told the girl not to worry, that if we talked to her we would tell her to contact them.

We were back at my apartment and Jack walked me to my door, I asked him if he wanted to come in for a few minutes and he nodded**.**

–**Marie tomorrow we have to call Eric and Judith and tell them about what we found out. Maybe Eric can find her medical record. **

–**Jack, she was experiencing the same things I am. Does that mean she also was having visions? **

−**I'm assuming she was having them too, we really need to find out where she is. **

−**I'm really worried about her; the hostess said she hasn't seen her in three days, what if something happened to her?**

–**Will figure this out Marie, don't worry.** He hugged me trying to comfort me and like always I felt safe in his arms.

–**Jack, I…** _**AHHHHHHH!!**_ I crumbled to the floor screaming my lungs out in agony; the pain in my head was excruciating. I was seating in the middle of a dark basement tied to a chair with my clothes torn, dirty and sweaty. My mouth felt dry and my stomach empty, it felt like I haven't eaten in a few days, I was dehydrated. Next to the chair was a small table with a tray on top filled with surgery instruments. My God, this girl is going to be torture. _Somebody help me please_. I kept screaming but nobody answered. Then I heard a noise coming from the back and a man came to my view, he was tall and strong, his face was cover with a mask and he had on latex gloves in both hands. He was wearing a long sleeve black sweater and fade jeans with red stains that looked like blood. _God, please help me I don't want to die. _

–_**Hush, little girl, don't waste your breath screaming, nobody is going to hear you.**_

–_**Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? **_Again it was her who spoke, in this visions I was looking at everything through her eyes and felt every bit as scared as she did. I was afraid if he physically hurt her I would feel it too.

–_**I'm saving you.**_

–_**What do you mean? Saving me from what?**_

–_**From yourself. **_He was standing right in front of me; I could smell the stench of sweat and blood coming out of his skin and clothes. This man was going to torture this woman to death and neither she nor I understood why. He reached for the scalpel on the tray and started making an incision in my left hand. And I burst in screams.

–**Marie, can you hear me? Are you okay?** Jack was kneeling in front of me with his hands on my head trying to wake me up. It was all blurry, I could hear him far away, he was looking at me worried and scared. I looked at my left hand to see if there was a cut but it was fine. I could feel the pain of the injury but there was nothing there.

–**Jack…**

–**Oh thank God, Marie. Are you okay? Can you get up?** I nodded and asked him to help me get to my bed. I wanted to get some aspirins but he told me to lie down and rest. He came back from the bathroom with some aspirins and a wet hot towel for my forehead.

–**What happened? Did you have another vision? You passed out, I was afraid something really bad was happening to you.**

–**I had another one. This one was really awful Jack. I could feel everything she was feeling, he was torturing her, she was so afraid, and felt so weak, she doesn't have the strength to fight back. We have to help her; the visions are so real I can feel the injuries he made her on my skin. And every time these headaches are getting worst, this one was really painful. I'm really scared.** I couldn't stop crying, I felt really scared, after this last vision I'm certain these things are real and happening right now, I have to do something about it before it's too late. I don't know why I'm the one having them but for whatever the reason I have to help this girl before this man kills her.

–**We will figure this out, we will find a way to help that girl, I promise. But now you have to rest, you need your strength. Try to sleep and we'll start early tomorrow working on it.** He gave me a kiss on the forehead and started to leave when I blurted **–Jack, will you stay with me? I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight.** He was as surprise as I was with my request; I have never asked him for something like this. He knew it wasn't a will you stay and have sex with me invitation but still he didn't expect it.

–**Sure, if you want me to.** I nodded and got up to the bathroom to wash up and change; I came out and toss him some sweatpants and an old t–shirt my brother left one of the times he stayed here. He looked at me confused and I explained to him that he would sleep better if he was comfortable. I was lying on the bed reading one of my favorite fantasy series from Karen Moning when he came out of the bathroom and lay next to me. This felt extremely weird but in a good way. In fact it felt really good to sleep with someone by your side, that feeling of loneliness goes away and you somehow feel safer.

–**What are you reading?**

–**The second book of the Fever Series by Moning.**

−**What it's about?**

−**It's about fantasy and romance.** Like all of my books. My favorite genres in books are fantasy and romance. Even better is there is both in the same book. I'm reading five series at the same time and they are all about faeries, vampires, werewolves, it involves the entire supernatural world. I know it seems weird being that I am a psychiatrist that I would read this type of books but the thing is that sometimes is good to escape the reality for just a few hours a day. When you deal with people's problems and sickness every waking minute of every day you have to find something to separate yourself from all that crude reality and create your own little world of peace, which is why people develop hobbies and my hobby is reading about the wonderful adventures and love lives of the characters in my books. Before he said anything else I continued to explain.

−**I know it's weird but I like them, they are my escape route from reality.** **Don't blame me for trying to picture myself in a world where anything can happen, sometimes reality sucks.**

−**I don't think you are weird, I think you are full of surprises. Every time I think I know everything there is to know about you, I discover something new.**

−**I hate to disappoint you but you never get to completely know another person, besides where's the fun in that. It's healthy to keep the mystery going on a little bit longer, it's more interesting.** Was it obvious that I was flirting? _What the hell are you doing Marie? You shouldn't flirt with the man, he is on your bed ready to go to sleep and it wouldn't be fair to give him the wrong impression._ Who says it's the wrong one? I doesn't have to be wrong, it can be right, I do feel curious about how would Jack be in bed, how it would be to drown myself in his kisses and touch. I bet he is really good otherwise why would women keep calling him and practically begging him to go out with them again. _Marie, control yourself, say goodnight and go to sleep. _

−**Maybe you are right, I haven't thought about it that way.** He looked at me with such intensity that I wonder if he was trying to decipher the few secrets I had left. There was also desire in those hazel eyes. I felt like he was pulling me to him with his gaze. If I kept my eyes locked with his longer I was going to explode, I was going to literally jump him right here, at that precise moment. You have to understand I haven't had sex in a year, I'm a ticking bomb waiting to explode, imagined the difficulty of my position right now.

_I won't think about sex, I'm going to go to sleep before I do anything to embarrass myself. _

−**I'm tired, I should go to sleep.**

−**Yeah, me too. We have a big day waiting tomorrow. Good night, Marie.**

−**Good night, Jack. **He turned off the lights and we cover ourselves beneath the blanket. I couldn't sleep thinking about all the things I had seeing. I turned and turned trying to find a position comfortable enough to fall asleep but couldn't. I check to see if Jack was already asleep, he was sleeping facing my way with his arms behind his head; he looked so peaceful I felt jealous. I felt the urge to find comfort in his body and without thinking about it too much I moved close to him and buried my face on his chest and wrap my arm around his waist. He smelled incredible a mixture of soap and cologne and his body felt strong but comfortable beneath mine. He moved when I touched him and opened his eyes to look at me speaking mostly asleep.

−**What's wrong? Did you have another vision?** I barely understood him he sounded groggy.

−**No. Is just I couldn't sleep and you looked so peaceful I wanted to see if you could pass it to me.**

–**Sure, come here.** He wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

**SIX**

I was making coffee and breakfast; Jack was calling Eric and Judith to tell them about last night, first about our little wannabe detectives scene and then about my new deadly vision. I already had call Sandra to tell her I wasn't coming in this morning, actually I was going to be in and out of the office, more out than in, and that she should make the necessary arrangements. After Jack hang up with the guys he called his office and told them he was taking the rest of the week off, he said something like _I have to deal with some personal problems. _He then made another call but for this one he moved out of hearing distance._ I wonder who he was he talking with, that he didn't want me to listen. _I waited for him to hang up before I said anything.

–**You really don't have to do that, I don't want you to jeopardize your work for me, Jack.**

–**Don't be silly Marie, first you are not jeopardizing anything, secondly it will be stupid of me to miss an opportunity to take a few days off and third I promised you I was going to help you and I meant it. **

–**I know you did. What did Eric and Judith say?**

–**Eric told me as soon as he finds out anything he would call and Judith was going to meet him at the hospital to help out.**

–**Great, well come and sit, breakfast ready.** I made my specialty breakfast, cheese omelets with mushrooms and some wheat toast on the side. I didn't eat that much I mostly sat there drinking my coffee and watching him eat. Jack always had a good appetite, I don't know how he keeps that tone body, he must spend a lot of time on that surf board.

–**After we eat we should get some clothes from your apartment and bring them here.**

–**Why?**

–**Well, if you are going to be with me every step you might as well stay here until we finish with this.** Once again he looked surprise at my sudden change of heart. _Oh come on, I'm not an egocentric-thinks-she-doesn't-need-anyone-bitch._ If I was like that I would have study to be a lawyer, not that I would say that to my father. I was a good hearted person, I always had the need to help others and I also thought of others before me, that is why I became a psychiatrist. I guess that's why he is surprised that lately I'm acting vulnerable. I had a good excuse and if I didn't, what's so wrong about wanting a little company, of course I don't want him to feel I was taking advantage of him, not that I think it would bother him. He definitely was a patient man when it came to me, I bet he doesn't put up with any shit from other women and I also know he won't pressure me into doing something I wasn't ready for. _Wow, I sound like a sixteen year old girl who's debating whether or not to loose her virginity. Marie, GROW UP!! You are not sixteen anymore, he is not going to deflower you. _I've always being the kind of person that thinks sex isn't casual, I'm not someone who sleeps around, my mom taught me better than that, for me to have sex it has to be with someone I really like not some random stranger. And Jack was definitely nor random nor stranger**. **

**-I'll stay as long as you want me to. **He said innocently but I know behind those eyes there is glory, like someone who just won an all paid trip to their destination of choice.

We were getting ready to leave the apartment when Eric called; Jack pressed the speakerphone key so we could both hear.

**-Hey Jack, I found her file, I didn't want to risk reading it at the hospital, Judith and me are on our way to Marie's apartment, wait for us there.**

**-Actually Eric we were on our way to my apartment I have to pick a few things, meet us there instead.**

**-Ok, I'll see you in twenty minutes.**

We arrived at Jacks apartment quickly, he lived near my loft. He bought his apartment in a new building with tennis courts, gym, an activity center and two big pools. The apartments here were expensive but when I asked him once about it he said Marie, r_ealty is always a good investment_. I know that at his age he was a very successful man, I was really proud of him but to afford this type of apartment you needed at least two incomes.

The concierge greeted Jack when we came in and he told him he was expecting visitors and to let him know when they arrived. His apartment was a typical bachelor nest; it had a big LCD TV, a huge sound system and a Wii player. We have spent great times playing that Wii, mostly drunk, what I can say you have to indulge your inner child once in a while. Everything was in order; he was very clean and organized for a guy. The kitchen was well packed but I doubt he even cooked, the rest of the apartment had the necessary furniture and in the bedroom he had a water bed. I hate those things; it's like riding in a boat that never stops, I even get dizzy just by looking at it.

I waited in the living room for Eric and Judith to arrive while he went to his room and packed some of his things. The door bell rang and I greeted my friends.

**-Hey guys come in. **

**-Jack told us you had another vision and that it was pretty painful. Do you want me to take a look at you?**

**-Don't worry Eric, I'm fine.** We had more important things to attend than my health issues. We were all seated when Eric took out the file and started to read it out loud.

**-Becca Hayes, 27 year old female, occupation waitress. It says here she came last week complaining about constant headaches, lack of sleep and distorted vision. The doctor that treated her wrote she had physical wear and discharge with pain pills. It says here he referred her to a psychiatrist when she said that lately she was feeling stressed and anxious. The name of the psychiatrist is… Oh my God-** he looked at me like he just figured out a math problem.

**-What Eric, who is it?** I asked anxious.

**-It's you, the doctor she was referred to. It all makes sense now; she was suppose to meet you but never made it. **

**-Shit, shit, shit, shit** I stand up. frantic I started to walk impatiently making sense of the information**. She was supposed to meet me, that's why I'm connected to her, I was suppose to help her. It said there she was suffering the same things I am, yesterday the hostess told us the same thing, Jack and I think she also has visions. **I suddenly stopped when I started connecting the dots, I was special like her and I was probably in danger too. I turned to look at my friends who were looking at me concerned with my behavior.** If that's right the man that took her might be looking for me too. **I tried to hide the panic in my voice but failed, I was on the verge of a panic attack. Jack hugged me trying to calm me down. I was scared but I needed to get a hold on myself, this girl needs me and I won't let her die. I won't give up on her.

**-I think we should call the police.** Judith suggested.

**-And tell them what? **_**Hello officer I'm having this visions of a woman I've never seen in my life being torture to death.**_** They will think I'm a prank caller or crazy, either one they won't take me seriously. **I know Judith suggested it with good intention and I didn't need to be such a bitch but I really think is a bad idea. The police if they believe us are just going to start asking a lot of questions and we don't have time to waste.

**-I just thought it would help. I'm worry that you may be in danger. **Judith said looking a little hurt.

**-I know and in any other situation I would think so too but I think we should keep the police out of it until we have more details. **I only said it to ease their worry but I still think it's a bad idea, this kind of thing can jeopardize our careers, not everyone accepts this paranormal stuff so easily, is better is we don't say anything.

**-Ok listen; this is what we are going to do. Jack and I are going to go to where she lives to see if we can find out anything. Eric you should returned the file before somebody finds out its missing, I don't want you to get in any trouble and Judith you should go back to work and wait for us to call.** Before they could both interrupt me I added **I appreciate everything you have done but I can't risk putting any of you at any danger. Actually Jack is best if I do this alone, I will keep in touch at all times.**

**-Not a chance Marie, I'm not leaving your side and that is not open to discussion. **By the look on his face I knew he was right, that was an argument I would loose. And I was glad to loose, I really wanted him by my side at all times, I needed him, he was always the one who I would run to when something bad happened.

Eric and Judith left together, now that I think about it, lately they have been spending a lot of time together, I hope they got past their stupid issues and finally stay together, they made a good couple, it would make _me_ extremely happy to see _them_ finally happy. Again thinking of others instead of applying that same advice to myself, to get past my stupid love-sucks issues and finally be happy with Jack. I asked Jack for his computer and started doing some research about what can cause visions and the symptoms.I found information on paranormal/parapsychology.

_**Clairvoyance**__ (from 17th century French with __**clair**__ meaning "clear" and __**voyance**__ meaning "visibility") is the apparent ability to gain information about an object, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses, a form of extra-sensory perception . A person said to have the ability of clairvoyance is referred to as a __clairvoyant__ ("one who sees clear"). A related term associated with clairvoyance is precognition, where in a person is said to perceive information about places or events through paranormal means before they happen. _

This's happening to me, I kept reading all the information I could find from credible sources. These visions might be the answered, they were sent to me to help others, I was their hope of saving their lives. Hours passed and we were still at Jack's apartment, me at the computer and Jack making calls to his work catching up. We were waiting to be night to go to Becca's apartment, we didn't want to break in the middle of the day, I can't believe my life has turn from knocking the door politely to breaking and entering in a stranger's home.

**-I have read a lot of information but I still don't know, why me?** **I don't think I can read anymore, my neck hurts from reading for hours.** I said turning my neck from side to side trying to relieve the pain. Jack stood beside me and started rubbing my neck and shoulders.

**-Is that better?** He asked while rubbing my shoulders.

**-That feels great.** I had closed my eyes and lean forward my head enjoying the therapy. I felt really tense and a massage is always good at any time. Then he did something I didn't expected and got me by surprised, he kissed my neck, a sweet tender kiss, it felt really good, he knew what he was doing, he didn't play fair. When I didn't respond he kissed the other side of my neck in the same seducing way. It felt so good, I couldn't speak but I also didn't want him to stop, I took one of his hands from my shoulder and kissed it. He spun me around to face him and he gazed at me intently, I could see desire, tenderness, love in his eyes and I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't deny myself this pleasure, we where meant for each other, why keep delaying the inevitable. I stood up and kissed him in the mouth softly.

**-Are you sure?** He asked. I wish sometimes he wasn't such a gentleman.

**-****I didn't peg you for being the one having second thoughts**, I said teasing him,** Do you want me? **I asked**.**

**-Marie, you know I do.**

**-Then I'm sure****.** His mouth was hard on mine, his lips parted mine and the kiss became faster and stronger, filled with desire and desperation. I wrap my arms around his neck and he moved his hand down to my waist and pressed me closer to his body. Kissing him was much better than I imagined, I could do it forever and wouldn't get tired. I moan with the intensity of our movements, and he responded with a groan himself. I had to break the kiss to catch my breath, we were both breathing hard, he moved his mouth down my jaw to my neck, then again to my mouth. I moved back to open his shirt, his body was flawless, just perfection, I wanted him; I wanted him badly. He lifted me up and move me to the sofa, we weren't going to make it to the bedroom, he opened my shirt and started moving his face down to my breast kissing every bit of skin I had, I moaned by the pleasure his mouth gave every time he touched me. We were desperate and couldn't get enough of each other; we were a tornado of lust, letting out all that sexual tension we've holding back all this years. We took our time devouring ourselves, giving in on our animal instincts.

**-****I love you, Marie. **He whispered in my ear while he made love to me. Those three little words sounded amazing coming out of his mouth. I knew how he felt, I could feel it in his kisses, with every touch but he had never said them out loud. And without denying the happiness we both deserved I answered him between breaths.

**-I love you too****. **We did love each other. Being with Jack was a whole new experience; a passion I had never felt with anyone. It was like giving your body and soul for him to guard and I could feel as he did the same. After tonight things were going to change, I knew I wasn't going to be alone anymore; Jack was going to be with me always.

**Seven**

The night came and we took off to check out Becca's apartment. It was a small five stories building that needed a paint job badly. To get inside the building we had to go through a main lock gate at the lobby. We looked around the building trying to find another way in and found a back ladder that connected to the fifth floor. We climb and went through an open window;

_Thank God someone left it opened, I whispered to Jack._ Jack and I were all dress in black, since we were following practically all the scenarios in a police movie, we might as well play the part. I had no idea what I was doing, I'm not even sure we should be doing this, is someone catch us breaking in we are going straight to jail, and I can't imagine myself calling my parents. If it was a MasterCard commercial it would go like this: _Trying to break into a stranger's house $30.00, the police fine for both $200.00, having to call your parents to bail you and your boyfriend out, priceless. _

**-Marie are you okay, we have to do this now. **Jack asked interrupting my thoughts and bringing me to a reality check.

**-Yeah, I know, let's do it. **I pushed aside my thoughts and paid attention on what we were doing**. **Silently we walked down to the second floor to Becca's apartment. I was standing as guard in the hallway watching that nobody came while Jack tried to pick the lock of Becca's door. He opened the door surprisingly fast and I looked at Jack shocked.

**-What? I have some secrets of my own. **Damn it does he has too sound so sexy when he says that. It makes me want to push him to the floor and make love to him right here, in the middle of this crappy hallway, to have his hands all over me. _No, I can't be_ _thinking about sex, we are on a mission_.

_Maybe later, at my apartment-_

_No. Control yourself, concentrate. Stop daydreaming._

**-Let's hurry before someone sees us. Let me say, you are pretty good at this stuff Jack are you sure you are just a business man. You don't have like a secret life as a detective. **I said following him into the apartment and closing the door behind me**. **

**-Actually Marie- **Before he could say anything else I interrupted

**-I'm going to check her bedroom to see if I can find anything, you should check the rest of the apartment. **He followed my instructions and started searching in the living room.I moved quickly towards her bedroom it was kind of messy, clothes were on top of the bed next to a bag, it seem like she was packing. Next to the bed she had desk with her laptop and a stack of papers, I started to look trough the papers to see what she was working on. She had a lot of papers with research concerning her studies and assignments, nothing out of the ordinary. I looked down and saw a pile of paper balls in the floor next to the desk. I started reading. She had been searching the same things I had in Jack's apartment, visions, clairvoyance, side effects, etc. I kept looking for some notes that she could have written but found nothing. I kept searching her desk for some other clue and in one of the drawers, I found a small black notebook, I opened it and it read, Diary of Rebecca Hayles.

**-Hey Jack in here, I found something. **I shouted. Seconds laterJack came running through the door and stood beside me.

**-What is it? **He asked looking over my shoulder.

**-It's her diary.** She started writing a year ago, the day she began living alone. I flip trough the pages looking for recent dates and started reading at a week before today. She wrote about the beginning of her headaches, the strange nightmares she started having, she was feeling tired from all the hours she was doing at work and her professors were giving her a load of homework. She didn't understand what was happening to her, just like I did and she decided to take a trip to the hospital. She didn't like the idea of a psychiatrist and she heard about a group of religious men that could help her understand what was happening.

**-Holy Shit!!! **I almost fell with what I just read**.**

**-What's wrong? **asked Jack surprised by what had cause that reaction in me.

I read again silently the last page in the diary to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. But I didn't imagine it, it was true, at least is what she wrote in her diary.

**-Marie, you are killing me with the suspense. What does it say?**

**-It says that she went to see Mr. Miller after she went to the hospital. Apparently, he claimed to be part of a religious cult that helped people like us**.

73


End file.
